gekkoukan_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Asalieri Mendoza
Personality Despite the farces and strife Asa has endured during his time in the dorms and upon his arrival back home he has kept his demure nature and still prefers to scrutinize over situations without the potential for physical confrontation, he has however become more attuned to such a possibility much to his own personal displeasure. Even when it is clear that an individual has a distaste for him he will strive to ameliorate the cause even if it is impossible to do so. His compassionate nature leads him to prying on those he wishes to help therefore possibly gathering some distaste for him in the process, this coupled with his pious loyalty to those he deems worthy to have it, is possibly the main cause for him gathering scowls from those around him, thus adding to his own self-loathing Appearance Asa's once long medium length hair has been trimmed to better accentuate it's curly nature, it is now barely enough to come to his ears. (And you guys thought I looked like Junpei before!) His slight athletic build has taken the final step to being fully tempered after his farce while back home and he has gained noticeable bulk, coupled with his six foot height now that his habit of slouching had been broken, he radiates more presence than his meek nature would allow. His sandy brown hair complement his deep brown eyes. The pinkie on his left hand is missing the top portion at the second bend. Relationships Kelsey Alexander: Despite not being under his teachings as far as class, Asa has already come to see Kelsey as a person worthy of his admiration. Him being at the fore front in consoling him after experiencing his first dark hour has lead him to view kesley as a responsible role model and the fact that he, despite not having the inate ability of a persona, does not shy away from facing Shadows has also painted him as a corageous soul in Asa's eyes. Kelsey is somewhat of a cult of personality, in the sense of the word that reading his nature is a kin to observing winds in the tempest that is the eye of a tornado, despire Kelsey showing his vunerablities he still considers him to be one of the strongest members in the dorm. Kayoko Akimoto: While at first thrown off by her solemn behaviour Asa quickly got to see the sensitivity she masks. The condition she shares with him makes him more sympathetic to her demeanor and the genuine concern she shows for her sister allows him to truly understand why she carries herself in the way that she does. He respects and appreiciates the compassion and pragmatism she employes in her supportive tendencies and hopes to offer as much support as he can in return. A deep connection has bloomed, or at least Asa feels there is a deep sense of indicment, and of most all of the citizens of the dorm, she is the one that Asa feels the greatest need to defend and assist in her matriculation as much as she has for him. Seto Unmei: If ever a grim situation needs a good joke he's your man. Seto's happy-go-lucky demeanor is welcome both in his awkwardness during his arrival at the dorm and the alienating feeling of his first dark hour. He seems like someone that would be a lot of fun to just hang with, someone he can see eye to eye with...well not entirely since Asa would effectivly be looking at his chest. Regardless, Seto seems to radiate a sense of reliablity in his confident manner of conducting himself and Asa finds him innately easy to trust. Asa was crushed to hear the news of Seto's death while he was away and had come the closest to crying he's ever been, Asa is not one to cry but Seto as a valued companion and loyal friend brought him to an exsitenxial boundry upon his death and the crippling feeling of mortality and guilt suffocate him as if a lead water. Clovis Akecheta: A fellow martial artist and quickly becoming a good friend. Asa enjoys Clovis' great sense of humor and never give up attitude, his optomism is greatly appreciated and given that Clovis seems to know how to fend for his own, he's begun to trust him to watch his back should they ever get into combat and given thier circumstances conflict will be inevitable. After becoming the Champion of Gekkoukan Asa knows that thier battle for that title will be inevitable, but presently Asa just missed his impregnable sense of humor even at the most grave of times, his humor has been one of the few things he has to look forward to when in combat. Levanin Tadakstu: After almost muscling in on his place as the bassist, Levanin has shown nothing but good sportsmanship and alot of great humor. Levanin has already presented himself to be very approachable and fun to be around, two traits Asa is grateful for given his chronic anxiety, and overall seems like a guy he can genunienly hang out with. Seiji Mudo: Co-creator and director to thier soon to be horror movie. Asa finds Seiji to be yet another person he can relax and enjoy spending time with. Asa feels infinite gratitude towards Seiji for helping him unlock his persona despite the fact that he seemed all too happy to swing a sword at him as it is. Mah nigga. Despite not having made considerable progress in thier cinematic project, Asa is sympathetic towards Seiji's conflicts and he has grown a deep admiration for him as he is the embodiment of the type of level-headed leader he wishes he could be. Mari Tsukimi: It almost seems like Mari has to schedule everything even down to breathing and doesn't really have much time to hang out. Despite her workaholic nature Asa is able to determine a kind and responsible air about Mari and he feels confortable as having her as an ally and as a friend. Asa first impression on Mari have not changed, he still values he dearly as a beloved friend and is infinitely grateful for her guidance as he is sure he would not be able to deal with the taxing chioces she deals with on a daily basis. JIn Mayonaka: The master of the strings himself, Jin Mayonaka, has presented himself to be an open yet senseitive type much like Asa himself. Thier common dispositions and love for various common interests has allowed Asa to become exceeddingly comfortable around him and as it seems, Jin has aswell as he's shared some of the more ardous moments of his life with him. Asa has come to confide in Jin whole hostly as they have shared a myriad of fond and wrethed memories and after being with jin to recieve his ultimate persona he's relieved that he may now finally rest easy the most og Jin's internal strife has ceased. Sheryl Cardin: The definition of an independent spirit and a standofish one at that. Despite Sheryl's, what he calls, abrasiveness he still wishes to maintain a good relation with her as she is clearly a talented fighter and a valuable ally as well as being genuinely fun to be around, you know when her knife isn't a variable that is, but unfortunately she seems to be piously clinging to her 'Shadow bad, me kill' notion so devotely she isn't willing to give either him or Rose a chance. Chad Matthews: Yet another person that seems to want his head on a pike. Asa despite having a fair idea of Chad's distain for him Asa still wishes to be friends with him since before all the relationship buisness began they were on the road to it rather swimmingly. The terms of his disdain have bared themselves to light as after a tense situation that would have easily erupted into confrantation, Asa abided by his nature and conversed with Chad about his past and the terms of hatred. After confiding in him his own insecurities as well as listenining to his, Asa finally feels they will be able to reprise the great friendship that had been staved by animosity. Rose: For Asa the phrase 'The apple of one's eye' should be redacted to replace the instance of the word apple with 'Rose'. He had a difficult time ascertaining Rose's nature, as she was part shadow and part android and he would frequently poke fun at her ancestory of both with references to cybernetics in pop culture but as time shifted in the sand pellet upon the dune speed that it typically does he developed admiration towards her reseolve and abilities, this admiration was refined over time with his growing knowledge of thier similar interest and him learning her growing interest in him. They are now happily together. Asa grown to realize that he does in fact love her. Avalon: Asa did not have the oppurtunity to truely converse with Ava before he had to return home for the farce with his grandparents but being a fellow persona user, Dorm mate, and above all companion, Asa has come to know Ava better, appreciating their common interest and her good sense of humor, unfortunatley the latter of which has been diluted by the passing of Seto and the experimentation performed on her by the Mochizuki corporation. Despite the manner of experimentation still being esoteric to him he was stil wrought with sympathy for her and enraged by Mochizuki's attempt at her sanity...though they might not have failed in the second department. Yoshio: Appreciative of Yoshio's capability for genuine humor and his ability to genuinely enjoy himself among friends. Yoshio has become a trusted and appreciated friend to Asa despite not having the time that most of the other residents have had as he sympathizes with the fact that they both understand the pain of a lost loved one. He's grateful for his continued suppot and for the bitching Birthday present he recieved from him. #Queen4lyfe Tamiko: Asa is actually rather fond of both her willingness and ability to jokingly insult him at every turn, she's displayed the trait with Yoshio and welcomes her to try it on him, he's in desperate need of genuine good moods around him and he is not alien to being the but of the joke for other's sake. He appreciates her loyallty to her friends and her ability to 'have a good time.' Having gotten to know Tamiko better he has come to be able to be comfortable with entrusting his life with her, should he need to, as he's seen the ability of affection she is able to display to others through Yoshio and can tell she cares for other significant to her. #Queen4lyfe Persona Weapon: Martial arts Persona: Diolynus (Dio-lin-us) Apperance: An althletically toned man standing at 8 ft tall clad in a ornate bronze breastplate depicting indescribale scriptures and patterns. Intricate Hard leather armor courses around most all of his body which is overlaped with vibrant bronze armor pieces. Worn leather pauldrons rest upon his protruding shoulders and Crimson red cloth covers his biceps. He also wears crimson trouser surrounded by a leather skirt, the trouser are tucked into into leather boots that cover his shins and are decorated with bronze pieces. He wields a large patterned shield that shares the color scheme of bronze and red as his armor. His helmet was discarded when Asa had drawn his communicative ability and now his facial features can be made out, his handsome visage is not hindered by the scars occasiaonally strewn across his face and only serve to accentuate his piercing gray eyes and match well with his chestnut brown short hair which is just plenticul enough to drape over his ears. Arcana: Justice Abilities: Physical, Buffs, Wind Story An exchange student from Spain who has moved to Japan to live with his Uncle and Aunt and attend Gekkoukan high. He was more than just reluctant to move with his aunt and uncle after his Parents had to go to Brazil for an archeological dig. After finally making good friends at the martial arts gym he attended he felt unable to accomplish such a feat again especially in a place that was so alien to him. His parents required him to practice his Japanese months ahead of their departure so as to deprive him of any deterent from leaving and much to his displeasure he picked up the language fast. Current story: After arriving begrudginly at the dorm expecting to solo his experince here, he is suprised to feel so welcomed by all of the residents and quickly gets involved with Seto and Jin through thier common interest in music and with Clovis through thier mutual admiration of thier martial artist pursuits. Perhaps he'd approached this with completly unwarranted pre-dispostions? The term 'time rest for no man' has adopted a new meaning for Asa as in his first two weeks of moving to the dorm he's already made good friends with most of the residents and has already discovered his Persona ability in order to combat shadows, and as of recent developments even other persona users! It frustrates him to no end that even though he feels inclined to trust his new companions he is still withholding himself and has failed to show the same amount of initiative they have. Now that tactics are being formed in order to confront this mysterious and powerful adversary he finds he can't fight his creeping insecurities on the matter. Though his anxiety is near crippling he refuses to trouble anyone to assist him in ammeliorating his petty cowardice and will strive to be as pragmatic and stotic as possible. Afterall a chain is only as strong as it's weakest link and he has unsettling feeling, he is it. His previous discrepancies with coming to Japan were lost gradually as he came to trust his new found companion greatly, valuing them as if they were friends he'd known his entire life, or however short it might be considering their occupation. Despite being threatened and insulted by some of the residents he's never thought of calculating a revenge plot for his own accrual, but rather to empathize with their situations. He recently returned from confronting a six meter tall shadow on his grandparents farming land after a Tychoon had attempted a hostile takeover and has grown both physically and emotionally..whether this growth is beneficial or otherwise has yet to be seen, the month long battle with shadow he dubbed 'El Gigante' lead him to lose a portion of his finger. Now he has returned to the dorm to welcomed new faces and dearly missed old ones Stats STR: 3 END: 4 MAG: 2 AGL: 4 LUK: 2 Skills *Marakukaja *Regen 2 *Gigantic Fist *Masukukaja *Null Fire *Resist Slash *Null Fear *Evade Elec Category:Characters Category:Justice